Thistle Flower
by inuyasha1134
Summary: Azami's parents were killed in front of her, then she gets cursed by a death sword and meets Kenshin the legendary battousai in battle. will he beat her or will her sword be the one thing that can help her? sorry bad at summary's... just read it


Hey ok this just came to me so I hope you like it!

_The darkness seamed to swallow the room. A single streak of moonlight shone through a window on the far wall. A man stood in the patch of moonlight holding a sward to the neck of a man. A woman sprawled across the ground at his feet. "NO MOMMY!" a 5 year old girl screamed from the darkness. All that could be heard was the man's wicked laugh as he sliced through the man's throat. "DADDY, MOMMY! NO PLEASE NO! "The man crossed the room to the little girl and stood towering above her. "Now now little girl I did you a favor. Maybe one day you will be able to defeat me. Till then get stronger." His menacing laugh continued into the night. It rang in her ears long after he left.__ "__Mommy? Daddy?" __She stood up legs shaking as she did. "Don't worry mommy and daddy I will get him back for what he did! I promise!"_

5 years later

I stood there along with the other town villagers. Men have just come into the town with swords looking very scary. At least that is how the other villagers saw them as. Nothing scared me now, not after the night that man killed my parents in front of me. "Now listen close and we won't have to kill you!" The man yelled out to the crowd. "We are taking over this village and anyone who opposes will die!" I struggle a laugh but fail. My laughter carries across the crowd and the men look in search of the one who laughed. I smile and their eyes land on my face with a scowl. "What's so funny kid?!" He was looking pissed. I smile and look at him in the eyes. "Because you just aren't scary that's it." He was steaming and red in the face. "Oh yah you little punk? How about you fight me and see just how scary I can be?" He has a smirk on his face. "Okay I will fight you. But I don't have a sword." He nodded to the man on his left who in return turned toward me and threw me a sword. I caught it by the handle examining it. It was even weight and had a skull crest on the handle. "Ok little girl. If you can beat me then you can keep that sword and we will leave this village." He smirked as if he was hiding something. "Azami don't do this!" The old man behind me yelled. I looked at him and smiled. "I won't stand here and do nothing. Not like last time..." I mumbled the last part. The crowd moved out of our way to form a circle around us. "You ready kid?" I glared at him. He smirked in return then he charged. I got into a low stance on the balls on my feet ready to take off at any moment. He sped toward me sword in tow. "DIE!" he yelled. Suddenly he changed stances and went to stab my gut, surly a slow and painful death. I jumped into the air and landed behind him again getting into the low stance I had been in before. "Bitch!" He spun around and got ready to swing again. This time at my throat, but I had other things in mind. I sidestepped his attack and got ready to swing at his heart. I expected him to move but he stayed still. "What are you doing?! Come on move! She's going to kill you!" His buddies yelled at him. But he still didn't move. "I can't move! What? It can't be! She is the one! She..." I didn't give him time to finish his sentence before I pierced his heart. His blood dripped of my sword as I stood over his corps. His comrades stared at the scene in front of them. 'I killed him. I just killed a man! But what was he saying? Something about me being the one?' I heard the villagers whispering. Again I felt like I was back in my home watching my parents being killed. I felt all alone, but this time no one made a move to reach out or help me. "Listen! She is cursed by the sword of death! Stay away from her!" The men whose leader I just killed yelled to the villagers. I looked down to the sword and saw it glowing a faint red. Slowly I backed up and turned toward the gate out of the village. Running as fast as I could, sword in tow I ran into the forest.

Hey ok so this is just a chapter to help bring up the main set of the story I will post the next chapter soon! So please review while waiting!


End file.
